The panels are articulated to one another by means of self-propelled articulations such as those described for example in patent applications FR 2 635 077 and FR 2 902 763. In the furled position, before and during launch of the satellite, ties keep the panels furled against one another. When the satellite is deployed into space, the ties are released, thus allowing the structure to unfurl.
In the furled position, notably when the satellite is being launched, the structure is subjected to numerous mechanical stresses such as vibrations. The solar panels or the flat antenna elements are often of large size and the vibrations may cause adjacent panels to knock together, potentially leading to damage such as cracking or even breakages.
In order to limit these risks, spacing and damping knock prevention devices may be arranged, notably at the corners of the panels, to prevent the panels from knocking together. These devices are fixed to a first panel and an adjacent second panel rests against the knock prevention devices when the structure is in the furled position.
This solution is lengthy and tricky to implement. In addition, deployment anomalies occur because the knock prevention device sticks to the panel against which the device rests.